What do you mean?
by Sirius Pax
Summary: She wasn't a normal girl. She has something wrong. She proves her family wrong. She finds her Autobot love. Ratchet falls hard. He has a secret. They share their love. Optimus finds his twin sister. She remembers him.
1. the transformation

**What do you mean?**

**The transformation**

When Darla, a fan girl of Transformers Prime, realizes that she is turning into a Cybertronian, when the doctor tells her that an unknown metal of the periodic table is inside of her body, she travels with her family to Jasper, Nevada from West line, Missouri. When she meets her favorite characters of all time and hangs out with them, the transformation begins. She can still be a human but what will happen? Who will she impress and will someone impress her? When a deep secret is revealed what will happen? I am Darla and this is what happens. This story is mine but I only own Darla, her family, her friends, and her animals. (all the family, friends, and animals in this story are real except for the characters from the show). Darla is a 5'8" femme with red, white, and blue dyes in her roan (dark brown) hair and has brown eyes.

Doctor's office, Harrisonville, MO.

The doctor walked back in with the x-rays, ultra sound, and CT scans. He put them on the examining board and spoke. "Darla has an unknown metal to the periodic table in her body where the bump, as you call it, is. The bump below your left chest is being made by the metal pushing a broken rib against your skin, Darla. Do you have any ideas of what the metal could be?" Darla looked at the pictures and saw a rough metal sphere made out of metal and smiled to herself. She knew what it was.

Darla had believed the whole time that she was turning into a Cybertronian and the x-ray proved it because it showed a clear picture of a T-cog right where her bump below her left chest was. "I know what it is. But it is classified for me tah tell what kind of metal it is." Darla said. The doctor nodded and said, "As long as you know how to take care of it I will allow you to keep it a secret." Darla nodded and walked out the door with her family. And they headed home.

"Mom, Dad, we need tah pack everythin' up and drive tah Jaspah, Nevada. The metal that is in me is Cybertronian metal, just like I said before we went tah the doctor's office." Darla said as they walked into the door.

Her parents nodded and started packing up. Darla got done quickly and so did her parents and other family members. They loaded up the trailer, pick up bed, other vehicles, and van and drove away with all of their animals and everything.

When they got to Jasper, Darla quickly saw Raf, Miko, and Jack with their guardians. Darla smiled. She knew they were real. Darla pointed to the 'bots and humans and told her family who was who. They saw them drive off and Darla knew where they were going. Darla told her parents to wait a few minutes and they did. Darla told them to go forward 10 minutes later and they did as they were told.

10 minutes later Darla saw the cliff where the base was located. Darla opened her door and said to her family who had stopped ¼ miles away from the base, "Stay here 'til I come back." Darla grabbed her computer, sky watching book, and sketch book, shoved them into a bag, and walked towards the base while listening to _**E.T.**_ and kept repeating it over and over.

Darla walked towards where the secret door should be and it opened. Darla smiled. She knew everyone was in the base and that the alarm should be going off right about now so she cautiously walked in while listening to her favorite song.

She knew that someone would be by the door so she hung back when she was at the opening to the main room. She saw the platforms and technology, but everyone was out of view. Darla took a quiet, deep, breath and walked forward while listening to her favorite song play over and over.

Darla heard and energon blaster being charged up over the music and knew it was Arcee. Darla spoke while raising her hands, but pulling her headphones off first, "I am Darla Ann Brown. Yah are autonomous robotic organisms from Cybertron. Yah are fightin' a war with the warlord, Megatron. Yah run on energon. Y'all are not known tah the world but only the government and 4 civilians named Jack, Miko, Rafael, and June. Yah Autobots fight for the right for freedom for all sentient bein's. A quote from Optimus Prime himself that freedom is the right of all sentient bein's. Dare I go on?"

Darla crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her weight to one foot and turned around and stared at Arcee who had her blasters pointed at her. "I know your names. Yah are Arcee. Yah are Ratchet. Yah are Bulkhead. Yah are Bumblebee. Yah are Wheeljack. Yah are Smokescreen. Yah are Ultra Magnus. And yah are the great Optimus Prime." Darla said pointing to the 'bots one at a time.

Optimus pushed Arcee's blasters down and knelt down in front of Darla. "How do you know of us?" he asked. "Yah are a TV show but none believes of your existence except for me. And before I saw the show I somehow knew of yah." Darla said to the Prime and bowed.

"I came here tah ask yah a question. Can humans turn intah Cybertronians?" Darla asked as she pulled back up. "Pull-ease. That is impossible for any human to turn into a Cybertronian." Ratchet said. "Oh really. Because I bet you a year's worth of Cybertronian work that I got a fraggin' T-cog in my body, Ratchet. So I wouldn't disagree with me because I know some about your history of Cybertron and all that. I came here for a scan as well tah see that I was fine. I hate humans and their technology as well. Especially doctors who don't know what's slaggin' wrong with me! Now I suggest that yah take a slaggin' scan of me or else I will scream my head off!" Darla said and Ratchet quickly took a scan of her. Darla smiled.

"By the Allspark. Optimus, she does have a T-cog." Ratchet said amazed. Darla smiled and said, "Told yah." At that moment her arms and rest of her body started to glow red and her eyes started to glow blue. When the glow died down everyone looked in awe.

Darla growled and said, "Scrap. I'm gonna be like Ratchet and Optimus. Wait. That means that I would have tah be a triple transformah. Dang." Darla said this because she had a medical stripe on each arm that looked exactly like Ratchet's and all along her body were flames like Optimus's.

Her eyes had also changed from brown to blue and were glowing blue as well. Darla thought for a minute then forced out her arms. Just as she thought, her arms turned into energon swords. She transformed her arms back and smiled.

Smokescreen started to laugh and said, "Ratchet and Optimus got a human twin!" Smokescreen hit the floor laughing and so did the humans. Darla walked up to them and asked growling, "And what is so funny about that? Nothin', that's what, now gets up."

Everyone got up lightning fast and Darla smiled. Darla put her headphones back on. Darla walked up the platform steps and sat down on the floor of the platform and stared at them. She was happy now and she loved the fact that she was now friends with the Autobots.

Wheeljack looked at Darla and picked her up**. **He walked over to Bulkhead with Darla still in his servo and said to Bulk', "Doc's gonna be mad that another human's around. Especially if she's like us." Bulk' nodded his helm in agreement. At that moment Optimus walked over to Wheeljack and Bulkhead and said to them, "You 2 need to go on and energon scouting mission. I will take Darla."

Wheeljack looked down at Darla, who smiled back up, then Wheeljack held his servo out to Optimus's and Darla walked on to his servo. Darla felt some sort of charge when she was near Optimus and Optimus felt it as well when he was near her. Darla looked up at Optimus and smiled. Optimus smiled back. 'He nevah smiles in the show.' Darla thought while listening to _**E.T**_.

Optimus walked over to Ratchet who looked down at Darla. Darla's mind started to race. She was in front of her favorite Autobot that she had a secret crush on! Darla pulled her headphones off. "I need to test you on your knowledge of Cybertron. Could you take the test?" Ratchet asked in a voice that Darla had never heard Ratchet use before in the show, maybe unsureness or embarrassment?

"Sure." Darla replied and Ratchet gently, and what Darla thought was a little unsureness, took Darla out of Optimus's servo and placed her in front of Raf's computer. Darla once again put on her headphones and started to rock with the beat of the music of the song _**dark side**_.

Darla started on the test and finished 10 minutes later. She tapped Ratchet's arm to get his attention and he looked down at her. "I'm done." Darla said and smiled up at Ratchet. Ratchet smiled back and brought up her test and started grading it. Darla walked over to her bag and brought out her sky watching book and started reading about her 3 favorite constellations, Canis Major, Canis Minor, and Orion, and the dog-star, Sirius.

Out of nowhere, Miko popped her head up and asked, "Whatcha reading?" Darla took off her headphones and looked up at her questioningly. Miko repeated her words and Darla said, "Astronomy." Ratchet turned his head over to her and lightly smiled at her. Darla lightly smiled back. "What's astronomy?" Miko asked, not noticing the smiles between the 2.

"The study of outah space." Darla supplied and went back to reading while putting her headphones back on, hoping that Miko would get that she didn't want to talk to her anymore. Miko didn't get it and pulled her headphones off. "Do you play an instrument? What's your favorite animals? What's your favorite colors?"

"The trumpet. Horse, horseshoe crab, sea horse, zebra, anythin' that has tah do with horses or of the horse species. And red, white, blue, black, purple, silver, gold, and brown." Darla supplied, getting a little agitated, then got up, grabbed her stuff, walked over to Ratchet, and sat down by him. Miko didn't follow. Darla snickered then went back to reading while putting on her headphones and Ratchet looked down at her then at everyone else that was watching all of it play out.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!?" Miko asked and Darla actually heard her above her music. Darla looked back up at her after pulling her headphones off. "I'm not afraid of Ratchet like yah. That's why I moved ovah here, so yah would leave me alone." Darla said matter of factly and smiled as Miko looked at her like she needed to go to a funny farm.

Darla looked up at Ratchet and smiled at him and he smiled back and they turned back to what they were doing. Darla looked at Ratchet and saw that he was shaking with suppressed laughs. Darla started to shake from holding back laughs as well.

Darla put her book away and asked Optimus, "Can I go get my family? They've heard me talk about y'all and they really want tah meet yah if yah exist." Optimus nodded and Darla ran out the door. Darla ran all the way to the cars and told her family, "Drive right behind me or they'll point their blastahs at yah." They nodded and drove right behind Darla.

When Darla walked in Ratchet walked over to the 'parade' and sighed. Darla's brother, Dan, got out of the car and looked down at his sister. Darla smiled and Dan smiled back. "Told yah they were real." Darla said then walked over to the stairs, but Ratchet picked her up and set her by him and Darla thanked him and he nodded.

"So sis, are you turning into a Cybertronian or what?" "Yes she is." Ratchet supplied while Darla put on her headphones and sat down by Ratchet who lightly smiled that she was near him. He didn't know why though. Dan looked at his sis and saw that her eyes were glowing the color of energon and that she had Ratchet's medical stripes and Optimus's flames.

Dan then grinned. "Hey sis. You said that we could practice our dance that we had to do when we got to Jasper. Still up to it?" "Slaggin' yeah." Darla replied with her Cybertronian accent and country accent and got out her computer. She went to and brought up _**tonight (I'm lovin' you)**_.

She hit play then got over to her brother. She still had her headphones on so she could have surrounded sound of the song. They started dancing and Dan grinned when he saw Ratchet and the others staring at them. But mostly because Ratchet was watching Darla. He knew that Darla liked Ratchet.

When the song was over Miko said, "Cool! I wanna try!" "So do I." Jack said and Darla nodded. Darla walked over to the computer and hit replay. The four started to dance and again Ratchet watched Darla. When the song was over Miko said, "You might be like Ratchet and Optimus, but you're okay. But we'll have to do it when Bulk' and Jackie get back." Darla smiled and Miko walked off. Optimus had seen Ratchet watching Darla dance and decided that Ratchet would be Darla's guardian. For multiple, teasing, reasons.

"Ratchet." "Yes, Optimus?" "You will be Darla's guardian." Optimus said. The look on Ratchet's face plates and Darla's face was the look of shock and it was priceless! They looked at each other then back at Optimus. Optimus chuckled. Everyone was watching from the beginning. Darla and Ratchet shot Optimus a glare at the same time that looked the same and he backed up a bit. Everyone's jaw dropped.

Ratchet and Darla smiled and crossed their arms at the same time. "Hey Ratchet. What did I get on the Cybertron test?" "100%." "Told yah I knew about Cybertron." Darla said smiling and everyone's jaw dropped again. Not even Raf got a 100%. The highest he got was an 83%.

Miko walked forward and poked Darla in the arm. Darla growled at her and it sounded exactly like a dog and it soon became the roar of a lion. Miko backed up from her and said, "I was just checking to make sure you were human. By the way, who is your 1st and 2nd favorite 'bot?" Darla rolled her eyes at this and walked back over to Ratchet.

She got out her sketch pad, still listening to her music, and said, "This picture shows my first favorite 'bot's design I made, but I am still working on Optimus's design, who is my 2st favorite 'bot." Darla held up a picture and everyone stared.

On the page was a picture of Ratchet's medical stripe, the Autobot insignia, and Ratchet's name at the bottom! Miko spoke up. "A true artist in the house! And why is Ratchet your favorite 'bot?" Darla opened her laptop and brought up , _still_ listening to her music, and said, "I took a test called what Autobot are yah and… and my answer was Ratchet. It is also because I happen tah relate tah him in multiple ways." Everyone stared at her and then looked at Ratchet. If anything was truer it was that they resembled each other.

Ratchet looked at everyone whose eyes and optics were out of focus. He looked at them curiously then heard a scream. Everyone looked over to Darla who had fallen to the ground. Ratchet carefully picked her up and walked into the med-bay.

Dan held his mom and step dad back with the help of his other brother and other family members. Everyone heard more screams. Darla's family all lost it and the 'bots and other humans had to hold them back, the Autobots having to pick them up even!

Ratchet looked into Darla's eyes and said to her while pulling off her headphones gently, "It is going to hurt but it will be worth it. It's alright." Darla looked at Ratchet and smiled. She liked how close Ratchet was to her and her heart fluttered.

Darla felt another sharp pain but held in the pain as to not hurt Ratchet's audio receptors. "Darla, I am going to have to give you some anesthesia in order for you to not feel the pain." Darla nodded her answer and Ratchet gave her the anesthesia. Darla instantly blacked out.

When Darla awoke she felt different. She looked around and tried to sit up. Bad idea. A sharp pain went up Darla's back struts and she hollered. Everyone came from different directions. Darla looked around and saw that she was taller. She looked down and saw that she was a Cybertronian that looked exactly like Ratchet! She looked up and saw that Ratchet was now in front of her.

"What happened?" Darla asked as she shook her helm. "It took 2 hours but you were successfully transformed into a Cybertronian. But there is something different about your T-cog though, it is a triple transformer, which means that you can have 2 alt. modes. Not that you didn't know that. You are also still a human." Ratchet supplied and Darla looked at him confused.

"So I can transform intah a human?" Darla asked and Ratchet nodded. Darla looked down at her family and smiled. Dan looked up at his sister and said, "You gave me a scare, sis. I was worried about you." "I'm fine Dan, really I am. I've had ice ram intah my face and I survived." Darla replied. Darla transformed to her human self and climbed down the side of the berth and hugged her brother.

"So, do I stay here or can I come and go from my house tah here as I please?" Darla asked as she let go of her brother. "I suggest that you stay with your family, but come back here daily," Optimus said to Darla.

"but you will need a new name for us Autobots to call you so the Decepticons will not figure out that you are a human as well as a Cybertronian. We did some research on you and found that you are the youngest scientist in the world. Someone like that to the Autobot cause would be in grave danger if we did not have another name for us to call you." Optimus finished.

Darla nodded. "I already know that answah. Sirius, otherwise known as the dog star, it is the brightest star in the night sky, and my favorite." Darla said. Optimus nodded, then remembered that his twin sister's name was Sirius. Ratchet smiled and walked over to the computer console to do some research on the star Sirius.

Darla walked out of the room and towards the main room. Everyone followed. Darla heard her cellphone's transformers prime ring tone and ran up the stairway while blushing a little. "Hello. Jenny, hi. Wait, yah're drivin' down here tah Jaspah and yah're goin' tah give me Shilo. Oh, he missed me did he? Poor sweet heart. Well I'll see yah soon. Bye."

Everyone was looking at Darla and she said, "What? That was Jenny. She's goin' tah give me her horse, Shilo." Everyone nodded and Darla smiled. Ratchet, who had followed everyone, transformed and said, "Come on. You need to get home to welcome your friend to Jasper." Darla nodded at her family and they got in their cars. Darla grabbed her stuff, put her headphones on, slid down the stair rail, and got in Ratchet.

"Ratchet, do yah have a holoform?" Darla asked while listening to her music on the lowest tone so she could hear his answer. Ratchet was silent and Darla just leaned her head against the window. Ratchet then surprisingly gently tightened his seatbelt around Darla as if in a hug. "Thanks Ratchet." Ratchet just kept his seatbelt in the hug, knowing that he had emotions for her.

When they got to Darla's house Darla was about to say bye to Ratchet, but when she turned around she saw a boy the same age as her in front of her and in front of Ratchet's alt. mode. "The answer to your question would be yes." The human said. "Ratchet?" "That's me." Ratchet said and Darla smiled.

"Well, would yah like tah come in, Ratchet?" Darla asked and Ratchet nodded, smiling a little as he noticed her accent for the first time. Darla got out her key and unlocked the door. Darla let Ratchet walk in first then followed. "So the only reason you moved here was because of the fact that you knew that you were turning into a Cybertronian?" Ratchet asked while looking around.

"No. My family is big and my brothahs and other family membahs went bankrupt and their houses were taken away by the bank. Thus, led tah them comin' tah us for help, but our house was too small. All my family went tah the doctor's office and that led tah the x-ray, ultra sound, and CT scan, that showed the T-cog. When we got home I knew that I had tah see y'all tah confirm my suspicions that I was transformin' intah a Cybertronian and we ended up in this house." Darla replied.

At that moment they heard a door slam and walked out to the front porch. "Jenny!" Darla hollered and ran over and hugged her friend. "How are you little Christian of God's? Shilo missed you. And by the way, I'm staying here in the Jasper hotel for a while." Jenny said as she let go of Darla. "I've been fine. And that's great. Oh, Shilo!" Darla said and ran to the back of the trailer. Jenny chuckled and unlocked the door. Darla walked in the trailer and Ratchet came up beside Jenny.

"Why hello. My name is Jenny. Who are you?" Jenny said with an outstretched hand towards Ratchet. Ratchet shook her hand and said, "I am Ratchet, A new friend of Darla's." "Oh, Shilo I missed yah." They heard Darla say as they pulled their hands away. Darla walked out of the trailer leading a white horse out beside her by only leading it with its mane.

Ratchet looked at the horse then heard Darla giggle. "I know yah haven't evah seen a horse but this one's the nicest one of 2 yah'll evah meet." Darla said. Ratchet looked at her and saw joy in her eyes. She looked at Shilo and then led him completely out. When Darla got Shilo out of the trailer completely she wrapped her arms around Shilo's neck. Shilo wrapped his head and neck around Darla's back as if in a hug.

Darla let go of Shilo and turned to Ratchet who had his head cocked to the side. "Don't give me that look. Shilo is 1 of 2 horses that contribute tah my horse whisperin' powahs. And he's my best horse friend othah than Flickah, who is not here, but will be soon. And Flickah's the othah contributor tah my horse whisperin' powahs." Darla said then laughed because Ratchet gave her a look of shock that she knew what his facial expressions meant.

Darla led Shilo back to the back and put him in a pasture. Ratchet and Jenny followed. Shilo whinnied at her and she whinnied back. "Darla. Did you forget about us? We didn't forget about you." Darla spun around and leaned back against the wooden fence and saw 5 of her Missouri friends. "Kinsey, Shyann, Audrey, Kasey, Shelly!" Darla hollered and ran to her friends. Darla hugged her friends and they laughed.

"You made an impression on everyone back home, but we were hit more. We decided that we would transfer here with you. After all, friends stick together and partners help each other. You said so yourself." Shyann and Kinsey said together.

"Yeah. You made everyone a group back at home, but it wasn't complete without you. Everyone misses you too." Shelly said. Darla smiled and said, "Y'all were my best friends back up there. I'm glad yah transfahed."

Darla saw Ratchet and Jenny hanging back and said to them, "Ratchet, Jenny, come here and meet my best friends from Missouri." Everyone looked at Ratchet and Jenny and they walked forward and to Darla's side.

"Ratchet, Jenny, this is Kinsey, Shyann, Shelly, Audrey, and last but not least, by any means, Kasey, my unrelated twin." Kasey smiled when Darla said this. "And how is that, Darla?" Ratchet asked politely and smiled at her and she smiled back.

Kasey looked at Darla with pleading eyes; she wanted to show off her 'friendship' scratch. "No, not the friendship scratch. Yah do that and Ratchet will get mad. Trust me. I've seen him get angry. Yah do not want tah get him angry. He's exactly like me." Darla said and Ratchet chuckled, remembering that Optimus backed up when they glared at him at the same time with the same look.

"Fine. I and Darla are unrelated twins because we are Cherokee Native Americans and we both understand the actions of animals and what the mean. Also we can bight and scratch like cats, and of course hiss, then there is the growl of the dog. But only Darla can roar like a lion." Kasey said simply and Ratchet nodded and said, "I've heard the growl and roar." Darla smiled proudly while _still _listening to her music.

"But when it comes down to the end, Darla comes on top with her horse whispering powers. It's amazing that she can neigh, understand, and control horses without even trying, along with other animals, but Kasey can with all other animals like Darla, except for horses." Audrey said.

At that moment Shilo neighed and Darla said, "Alright Shilo, I'm comin'." And walked over to Shilo who put his head on her shoulder while she turned around to face the others again and Ratchet walked over to her with his hands in his pockets.

"See. Just like Darla. That's all she normally does except for study, work, read, and technology." Kasey said and everyone snickered except for Ratchet and Jenny. Ratchet understood that she was like that. That's what he would do if he were an _actual_ human.

Shilo pinned his ears back and neighed at the girls harshly. The girls instantly stopped. Shilo whinnied and so did Darla. Darla looked at Ratchet who was smiling at her, but then he quickly looked away and blushed a little bit.

At that moment Darla's family came out. "Hello girls. Hello Ratchet. Hello Jenny." Ratchet and Jenny nodded and the girls greeted Darla's family. Dan walked over to Darla, Ratchet, and Shilo, Shilo of which had placed his head back on Darla's shoulder.

"So he's yours now. That's cool." Dan said. "Yeah. And I got tah go get some oats. And the cows, chickens, othah horse, and othah animals are comin' as well. But I'll get the othah stuff latah." Darla said.

Dan looked over and saw that Ratchet was watching his sister strangely. Dan smirked. "Hey, why don't you take Ratchet for a ride? You know, when you go get the stuff." Dan whispered to Darla and pet Shilo on the head. "I guess if he wants." Darla said and shrugged.

Darla took Shilo out of the pin and hopped on. "You're going to ride a horse bareback. I have got to see this." Shyann said and watched Darla and Shilo intently as well as everyone else, including her family. "Ratchet, yah comin'? By the way sorry I have tah go for a while, but I've got tah get this sweetheart some food." Darla said and patted Shilo on the neck while she turned on _**super hero**_ from her phone.

Ratchet walked over and Darla helped him up. "Alright Shilo, let's see how fast yah can run." Darla bent over Shilo's neck and he burst forward. Ratchet leaned forward as well while holding onto Darla's waist. Everyone followed them to the street and watched until they were out of sight.

Darla and Ratchet saw Jack, Miko, and Raf with their guardians and they waved. They started to follow and when they were neck and neck Darla edged Shilo faster. Bulkhead and Miko pulled in front of Shilo and Darla hollered to Ratchet, "Hold on now or yah're likely tah fall off!" Darla edged Shilo on and Shilo jumped over Bulkhead.

When they got to the store Ratchet asked Darla, "How did you learn to ride like that?" "When I was little I was livin' on a horse farm, but my parents broke my heart and moved away, bringin' my favorite dream tah ever happen, come tah an end. I learned how tah ride from watchin' the jockeys and all that." Darla replied as they walked into the store. Darla asked for the isle for animal feed and they walked back.

When Darla had paid and walked out with the feed she set it down on some hay bales and hopped on Shilo. She pulled Ratchet on behind her and grabbed the oats. Darla edged Shilo into a gallop and again were pursued by the 'bots and humans. This time the 'bots and humans ended up following Darla, Shilo, and Ratchet back to Darla's house and the 'bots activated their holoforms.

Miko went over to Ratchet's alt. mode and kicked its tire. "Oww!" Ratchet yelled in his holoform mode and walked over to Miko who hid behind Bulk. "Miko!" Ratchet growled and Miko ran. "This is your holoform? Man I thought you would have an older medic holoform. You're as old as Darla and Raf." Bulk said.

Raf and Darla were 12. Ratchet got mad as Miko came back. "Ratchet. Can yah please calm down." Darla said and brushed Ratchet's arm. Ratchet instantly calmed down and looked over to Darla who was smiling and smiled back. All of a sudden their medical stripes and eyes and Sirius's flames started to glow, but faded. No one noticed though.

"Come on. I want yah tah meet my best friends from Missouri." Darla said, but taking to serious thought of what had just happened. So did Ratchet. Everyone followed Darla, Shilo, and Ratchet who were walking side by side and were wondering why Ratchet had calmed down so fast for Darla, he never did for anyone else, not even Optimus.

Everyone looked towards the sound of hoof beats and saw Ratchet, Shilo, and Darla being followed by 6 others. "This is Jack, Miko, Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Raf. They are my othah friends of Jaspah." Darla said to everyone. Everyone said their HI's and then Shyann spoke up. "I heard from this snotty boy at school that there is going to be a party out in the desert tonight. We should all go."

"Was his name Vince and did he flirt with you/yah?" Darla and the 'bots and humans asked. Shyann nodded awkwardly and looked at Darla and Ratchet intently. 'Something isn't right about them. They seem to be avoiding each other.' Shyann thought. It was true. Ratchet was avoiding eye contact with Darla and Darla wasn't even looking at Ratchet.

"Sure, if my friends can make it." Darla said and looked at the 'bots and humans behind her. They all nodded yes, even Ratchet who tried to avoid eye contact with Darla, but made eye contact anyways and looked down. "Then it's settled. We'll all go and have the best night ever." Shelly said. Everyone smiled.

When everyone left only Darla and Ratchet were at Darla's house because her family had to go apply for jobs, except for her younger family members, who went to the park except for Dan, and Kyle. Darla was unpacking her science projects while Ratchet watched her patiently and curiously. Darla spoke when she found a ribbon.

"This was my only ribbon that I won in the science fair. I won it with a clock that ran on food and liquids. It was a strange project, but at least I got an A+ in the subject." Darla shrugged. Ratchet looked at her confused. "So you did it for a grade and fun? And you did it by yourself?" Darla nodded.

"When I was little I would sneak out of the house and pretend tah be goin' intah space and watch the stars around me. I would look at the stars and just stare at them. I would watch them slowly crawl along the sky, that's how long I would be out. I knew then that I would be a scientific person. I just didn't realize that I would become a scientist." Darla said to Ratchet while looking at a poster board that had the solar system in order on it, but her eyes were out of focus because she was thinking about when she was little. "So you never really thought of yourself as one to achieve that goal? But you did, and that is something that really counts." Ratchet said and Darla smiled and nodded.

When Darla was done unpacking she went out with Ratchet to the porch and right then her animals came. "Perfect timing sis. I've got 2 milker, 2 beef, 2 goats, 10 hens, 1 rooster, 2 ducks, and 1 Flicker." Darla's brother Ronny said to Darla.

"FLICKAH!" Darla yelled and ran to the trailer's tail end. Ronny opened the door and Darla ran in. Ratchet walked up to Ronny and Ronny said, "Hello, are you a friend of my native American's, country girl's, and sister's?" Ratchet nodded and shook his hand.

"Ratchet! This is Flickah, my othah horse that contributes tah my horse whisperin' powahs, and the othah horse that will be the nicest one yah'll evah meet." Darla said and smiled because she had her other horse back. Ratchet watched as she led Flicker back to the pin and come back with halters.

She walked in the trailer and came back out 5 minutes later with 4 cows. Ronny walked in and grabbed 2 crates then walked back behind Ratchet who had followed Darla. Darla put the cows in the pin with the horses and took the crates as well. She walked into the barn and pried open the crates. In the crates were the 10 hens, 1 rooster, and 2 ducks.

Darla started to make soothing, clicking sounds and the animals looked up. One at a time she pulled them out of the crate and into a separate part of the barn. She stood up and spun around and saw that _Ratchet_ was helping with the goats.

Darla laughed and said, "Looks like yah could be a ranch hand, Ratchet." Ratchet looked at Darla and smiled. Darla walked over and took the goat that Ratchet had and walked it over to a double wide stall. Ronny came in with the other goat and put it in the stall as well.

"So what's with all the animals anyways?" Ratchet asked. "So we don't need tah buy all the thin's that are produced by the animals." Darla said and Ratchet nodded. Darla looked at her watch and spoke. "Scrap. It's almost 7. Well I got tah go get ready for that stupid party. Yah should too, Ratchet." Ratchet nodded.

Ronny looked at them and they quickly said, "IT'S NOT WHAT YOU/YAH THINK!" Did I say they said it? They screamed it and Ronny ran to his truck and drove off. "I'll ask my brothah for his suit for yah if yah want." Darla said. Ratchet nodded. Darla and Ratchet walked into the house and to Dan's room. Darla knocked on the door and asked, "Dan, can Ratchet use your suit from when yah were 14?"

"Sure." Dan replied and walked out with it. Dan put the suit to Ratchet's back and said, "Yep, this will fit you just fine." Darla snickered. "Yah are just like mama, Dan." Darla said. Darla and Ratchet walked off and Darla showed him to the bathroom where he could change.

Ratchet walked out and waited for Darla in the living room. Darla walked into the living room and cleared her throat and Ratchet turned around. Ratchet quickly stood up. In front of him was Darla who had on a black, beaded dress, red cover sweater, a black cross necklace, red and white flower necklace, red, white, and blue earrings, a red and black leather bracelet with a black cross and diamonds, 2 red and white rings, a horse pennant, and 1 inch black high heels.

Ratchet gulped. Darla walked towards Ratchet who stared at her and said politely, "We goin' or what?" Ratchet walked over to the door and opened it. Darla thanked him and walked out the door towards his alt. mode. Ratchet once again opened the door and Darla once again thanked him.

When they got to the location of the dance Darla was let out and they walked in together. They immediately saw everyone else and everyone came over. "Darla you never change. You've worn that dress 10 times to our last school. How many times will you wear it here?" Audrey asked and Darla just smiled, she liked the dress and as long as it fit her, she would wear it. Everyone started to dance and had a grand time.

"Alright everyone this is a slow song. We're going to take it nice and slow now." The host said. The host put on a slow song and everyone started to dance. Ratchet came up to Darla and they started to dance. Darla and Ratchet stared into each other's eyes and kept dancing around.

They didn't notice that everyone else had stopped and was watching them and that Ratchet's friends were trying not to laugh as well as Sirius's. When the song was over everyone cheered and Ratchet and Darla looked at each other then blushed.

The next song came on and Ratchet led Darla outside. "Ratchet, what are we doin' out here?" Darla asked. Ratchet led Darla over to where he parked himself, but he wasn't there. "Ratchet?" Darla asked, getting a little concerned. "Darla, I'm part human and part Cybertronian, like yah." Ratchet said and smiled shyly because Darla's country accent had gotten into his line of speech. Darla looked at him surprised.

Ratchet then leaned forward and kissed Darla without thinking. Darla didn't back down but wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned closer to him. Ratchet wrapped his arms around Darla's waist. They didn't pull away for some time. When they finally pulled away they heard someone coming and they pulled away from each other, giving each other more room.

"Why are you 2 out here?" Arcee asked with a smile on her face. "I was just tellin' Darla here a secret of mine that y'all should know as well. I am a human as well as Cybertronian. This is who I actually am as a human as well." Ratchet said and everyone looked at him. "You mean…"

"Yes Miko. I am a human as well as a Cybertronian, like Darla. That is why yah don't see my alt. mode anywhere." Ratchet said to Miko. Darla's Missouri friends weren't outside. Everyone looked at Ratchet, surprised that he was talking like Darla and was part human.

Miko started to laugh and Ratchet almost ran over and hurt her, but Darla stopped him with a simple touch on the arm and her and his medical stripes started to glow with their eyes as well as Sirius's flames a little, but died down.

Everyone saw this though. "Uh, what just happened?" Jack asked. Ratchet and Darla shrugged, but they did know that their medical stripes, eyes, and Sirius's flames were glowing while they kissed and earlier when Darla had touched Ratchet on the arm, but they weren't going to say that to them though.

They all walked back into the building. When they got back in they all walked into the crowd, but Ratchet and Darla went straight into the crowd and out the other side. They walked to the back of a hallway and into the room at the end of the hall.

Darla shut the door and walked over to Ratchet who was standing in the middle of the room and staring at her. They were both smiling. Darla wrapped her arms around Ratchet's neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist. Ratchet leaned in and kissed Darla passionately who returned the kiss, their medical stripes, eyes, and Sirius's flames once again glowed.

After a while they walked out of the room and back to the party while looking at each other happily and hand in hand. At the end of the party everyone walked out together. "When you danced that was amazing. Where did you 2 learn how to dance like that?" Kinsey asked and everyone burst out laughing, they couldn't keep it in.

Darla and Ratchet both had on a poker face. "Oh, come on." Audrey said. "Fine. I taught Ratchet. And I knew how because I had tah learn how tah dance when I lived on the horse ranch in Oklahoma and took care of the horses there." Darla said and everyone stared in shock.

No one had known that Darla had lived in Oklahoma, not even her friends from Missouri, only Ratchet knew because Darla had told him when she taught him how to dance and when she told him where she learned to ride (it wasn't mentioned earlier). Then, in the first time in ages, Ratchet laughed with Darla right beside him because of the look on everyone's faces.

Everyone stared at them. Everyone got on/in their guardians and went their separate ways while Darla's Missouri friends walked home, while Ratchet and Darla did the same and walked to her house because it was a few blocks away and on the outskirts of town.

Darla looked at Ratchet and smiled. She was completely in love with him and he was probably in love with her. 'Why else would he kiss me if he didn't like me?' Darla thought. Ratchet opened the door for Darla and walked in behind her. They walked up the steps and Ratchet grabbed his clothes that he had on earlier from Darla's room and walked out to get changed.

Darla shut her door and started to get changed. When she was done she walked down the stairs and saw that Ratchet was at the couch, and watching TV?! Darla walked over and sat down by him. Ratchet looked over at her and they smiled.

Darla started to speak and Ratchet turned off the TV. "Evah since I was little I had had problems with me brakin' my bones, fracturin' them, eye problems, hearin' loss, sicknesses, heart problems… all that stuff. I would get bettah though. Except for my hearin' loss, eye problems, and heart problems, and asthma, so I would study about all of it. That's how I know so much about the human body." Ratchet looked at Darla worriedly and his medical stripes started to glow as well as hers and her flames and their eyes.

Darla and Ratchet looked at each other and leaned forward while watching their medical stripes and other glowing parts. The stripes and flames started glowing brighter with their eyes as well. Ratchet looked back at Darla and she nodded. They kissed and the room was illuminated with a red glow from top to bottom.

Darla wrapped her arms around Ratchet while he did the same with her waist. The room grew brighter with their love. When they pulled away the light died down, but lasted a minute more before it died out completely. Darla and Ratchet looked at each other in awe in the dark. They stared into each other's eyes and smiled. Darla couldn't see it, but Ratchet had lust in his eyes for her.

Ratchet leaned in and kissed Darla again. Darla responded immediately. Darla leaned into Ratchet and deepened the kiss. They smiled into the kiss. Their stripes glowed again as well as their eyes and Darla's flames. They closed their eyes in pleasure.

They didn't know that Dan was watching and was smiling to himself. Dan quietly walked back to his room and quietly shut the door to wait for his wife to come home (Dan is 26). Darla pulled away and stared into Ratchet's eyes. Darla leaned into Ratchet's chest and Ratchet held her close.

After a while they pulled away from each other when they heard a knock at the door. Darla got up and Ratchet followed. They walked into the front room and Darla opened the door. Darla and Ratchet stared. In front of them was a crying Raf and Miko. "What's wrong?" Darla asked concerned.

"The Decepticons came over our houses while we were at the party and destroyed our homes. Everyone was dead at the scene. We were wondering if we could stay here." Miko said and Darla walked out with Ratchet behind her and they held them close. They looked towards the road and saw Bulk' and 'Bee with their holoforms on, watching worriedly. Ratchet and Darla smiled and nodded at them.

Ratchet opened the door wider and Raf and Miko walked in first. Darla and Ratchet walked in after and Darla shut the door. "Of course yah can stay here. I have 3 extra rooms and extra clothes for yah, Miko. John will have some clothes for yah, Raf." Darla said. "Who's John?" everyone asked. Darla face palmed.

She forgot to tell them about John since he was quiet at base and didn't come out earlier when her family came out and greeted Darla's friends. "John is my nephew. Don't get me wrong. I have a 34 year old sister and she had 3 girls and 1 boy. John is the boy. He's the same age as me as well. Almost all of my nieces and nephews are oldah than me." Darla said.

Everyone nodded. Darla walked up the stairs with the others behind her and Dan came out of his room to see what was going on. "What's going on?" he asked. "Raf and Miko are stayin' with us. The Decepticons blew up their houses and their families were killed in the blast." Darla supplied. They walked on down the hall to a door at the left side end of the hall.

Darla knocked. "Yes. Come in." a voice said. Darla opened the door and they all walked in. "What is it, Sirius?" John asked jokingly. Darla rolled her eyes and said, "Raf needs some of your clothes. Their homes were destroyed and their families were killed in the blast." Darla said.

John's eyes grew wide and he walked over to his closet. He walked into his closet and came out with 10 shirts, jeans, shorts, and other necessities. Darla had already taken Miko to her room to get her some clothes. "Thanks." Raf said and they all smiled. Dan hugged his nephew as Ratchet and Raf walked out of the room.

"Thanks, Darla." Miko said as they walked out of the room and to one of the extra rooms. Darla opened the door and said, "We made the three extra rooms guest rooms but this is your room now, and its close by if yah need anythin'." Miko smiled up at the younger, yet taller girl, 6'2", and once again thanked her.

At that moment Ratchet came to the next door with Raf. Raf thanked them both then walked into the room. At that moment Darla's family walked in. Darla explained to her family what happened and what was going to happen to Raf and Miko. Everyone nodded and walked up the stairs. Ratchet and Darla stayed down below and walked back to the couch.

"I'll take Shilo and Flickah tah the store hooked up tah the 4ft x 4ft wagon and get some necessities for Miko and Raf. Then I'll explain tah Jack as well when I go and get lunch." Darla said to Ratchet who said that he wanted to help.

Darla smiled and kissed Ratchet who pulled her close, deepening the kiss. They heard footsteps and quickly pulled away from each other. It was Raf who was crying a little. Darla and Ratchet ran to Raf who collapsed into their arms.

Darla surprisingly carried Raf to the couch, and Ratchet and Darla sat on either side of him. "Shhh. It's alright. What's wrong?" Darla said. She gently rocked back and forward with Raf in her arms. "Mother said to me before she died that it was my entire fault and that I should have been there and died with her." Raf said and Darla looked at Ratchet who both had surprise and hatred in their eyes.

"It's not your fault and it was just that way. But listen tah me, nothin' will happen tah yah now and yah shouldn't have died with them. Yah are special tah us and we need yah. Yah deserve tah live a long life." Darla said and Raf looked up and smiled at her and Ratchet.

"Thank you." Raf said. They sat there for a little while and Ratchet had scooted forward more to comfort Raf as well. Raf then fell asleep in their arms. Ratchet looked at Raf in their arms and smiled. Then he looked at Darla who was smiling at Raf as well. She looked up and they smiled at each other. Ratchet got up and picked Raf up in his arms and carried him up stairs to his room. Darla followed close behind.

When Raf was in bed they made a quick check on Miko who was found crying and said her parents said the same thing that Raf's did. Once again Ratchet and Darla comforted her to sleep and put her to bed. They walked to the spare room and said their good nights then went to bed themselves, Ratchet in the spare room and Darla in her room.

The next morning Darla woke up to see Raf, Miko, and Ratchet looking down at her, Ratchet smiling widely at her. She nearly screamed. She sat up and looked at her watch. 30 minutes till school. Darla kicked her covers off, kicking off 2 of her cats and her dog in the process, and shooed everyone out. She got dressed and walked out the door with her stuff.

She walked out the door and saw that Miko and Raf were being picked up right then. She walked to the back when she didn't see Ratchet or the rest of her family. She walked around the side of the house and smiled when she saw Ratchet helping hook up Flicker to the wagon while Deanna, John, Sam, and Talon tried to get Shilo out of the pasture.

Darla laughed at the sight of Shilo sitting like a dog, refusing to move. Shilo looked towards Darla and wagged his tail then got up and ran over to Darla. Darla laughed as Shilo hugged her and nuzzled her neck. Darla hopped onto Shilo's back and looked over to the others who had gotten into the wagon. Ratchet was sitting on Flicker and nudged the horse's sides.

Darla smiled when Flicker walked up to Shilo's side without hesitation to Ratchet's command. They rode out front and saw that the others had waited for them. Ratchet and Darla nodded and nudged the horses into a gallop. The 'bots followed close behind as the horses galloped towards the school.

They galloped onto the road and saw Jack and Arcee. Ratchet and Darla looked at each other and nodded again. They nudged the horses forward and passed Arcee and Jack who were now beside 'Bee and Bulk' and the other humans. Everyone looked behind and laughed because of how far back the 'bots were.

All of a sudden Vince's car came out of nowhere and beside Darla. Darla kept looking straight or to her family and Ratchet. When they got to school Vince stepped in front of Shilo and Shilo pinned his ears back. "Hey babe. Want to go somewhere and make out?" "Get away from me." Darla growled. Vince smirked. "Come on. Hang out with the cool teens and not the loser kids." Vince said.

"1, Vete a la meirde, Vince. 2, Don't flirt with my friends. 3, f yah dare flirt with me or even look at my friends funny so help me I will make sure yah get trampled into the ground. Now get." Darla edged Shilo forward and Vince fell back and started to crawl. Vince got up and Shilo reared, making Vince and his friends run in the opposite direction.

Everyone cheered, the horses neighed and reared, and Darla neighed and tossed her hair. Ratchet watched as Darla slipped off of Shilo with ease and walked Shilo over to him. "Can yah take the horses back home and bring them back for us tah ride back tah the house?" Darla asked. Ratchet nodded and before she walked off bent down and kissed her when no one was looking.

Darla smiled at Ratchet and walked off. Later that day Ratchet did just as he was asked and brought the horses back to school, but not before going back to base until 3 to do his work, which was hard since Darla was on his mind the whole time. Ratchet waited atop of Shilo and when the bell rang waited patiently for Darla and the others to come out.

Ratchet saw the other 'bots come up beside him and he nodded to them but quickly turned back to watch the door for his friends and girlfriend. But Ratchet noticed out of the corner of his eye that every other 'bot was just now coming and gulped.

Darla and her family came out side by side and walked over to Ratchet while Miko, Raf, and Jack walked over to their guardians. Ratchet slid off of Shilo and hopped onto Flicker so Darla could ride Shilo. Darla smiled then saw that everybot was at school and looked at them confused.

Darla dismissed the thought and hopped onto Shilo. "Everyone doesn't know who I am." Ratchet said to Darla and the others and made it loud enough for Miko, Raf, Jack, 'Bee, Bulk', and Arcee to hear. They all pulled out of the parking lot and Ratchet and Darla instantly nudged the horses into a sprint towards Darla's house while 'Bee and Bulk' followed.

That caught everyone's attention and they all followed. When everyone was at Darla's house all the 'bots activated their holoforms and everybot except for Ratchet, Bulk', and 'Bee asked, "Why did Miko and Raf get escorted here?" then minus Arcee as well, "Where is Ratchet?"

Ratchet and Darla smiled at each other then Ratchet said, "The answer to the 2nd question would be that I am Ratchet." Everyone stared at Ratchet except for everyone and 'bot that knew already and Darla giggled and looked at Ratchet and the 2 started to laugh.

Then Ratchet and Darla said in unison, after calming down, "Miko and Raf's houses were destroyed by the Decepticons and their families didn't survive the blast. Now Miko and Raf will be livin' here." Everyone stared at them because they had said it in unison and Ratchet and Darla smiled and started to laugh again.

At that moment Darla's friends came walking up the walkway. "Darla, how many Jasper friends do you have? By the way that stunt with Vince was hilarious." Darla smiled proudly. She brought out her phone and put on _**the phoenix**_ by fall out boy.

Darla danced around and made her friends from Missouri, Jack, Miko, Raf, and especially Ratchet, dance with her. Everyone laughed except for Optimus, who just smiled that his troops were having some fun and had friends that didn't really know who their friends actually were.

At the end of the song Ratchet and Darla and her family invited everyone in. They all had a grand time and when Darla's friends left, Darla let out a deep breath that she had been holding and leaned against the door. "I thought they would nevah leave." She said and everyone looked at her awkwardly.

She smiled and said, "I didn't want them tah figure out that y'all and my family are part of a secret… 'society'… should I say?" everyone smiled and she smiled back. She came over to everyone and said, "So should we take off tah base or what?" everyone nodded and Ratchet focused for a moment then walked outside by Darla.

Darla and Ratchet quickly put the horses away and walked back out front, the horses had been watching everyone inside through the window. Darla and Dan got in Ratchet; Ratchet explained that if he concentrated he could make his alt. mode appear while he was a human, and drove to base. When they were there Darla transformed to her Autobot self and started to help Ratchet with the synthetic energon since she needed a dose of energon once a day.

Ratchet remembered that she needed energon to live and walked to the energon storage. Ratchet came back and gave her the energon cube. She thanked him and drank it quickly, as to get back to work quickly. Everyone stared at Ratchet and Darla as they worked on the synthetic energon, Ratchet didn't even let clumsy Wheeljack help with it!

Dan looked at his sister intently and saw that she would look at Ratchet from time to time and he smiled to himself. "Sirius, can you come here for a minute?" Optimus asked and Darla obeyed. "Yes, sir." Darla said. "I will escort you to get your alt. modes. We shall leave now." Optimus said and Darla transformed to her human self and got into Optimus.

Darla saw that they were heading to a certain place and saw that there was an ambulance and she smiled. She quickly hopped out of Optimus and transformed. She scanned the ambulance and transformed. She then transformed again and looked around.

She saw what she was looking for, a semi. She scanned the semi and transformed. When she transformed she looked exactly like Optimus, blue background and red flames. She spun around in front of Optimus smiling. Optimus smiled back. They transformed and sped back to base in a race.

In the end Darla beat Optimus and everyone looked to see Darla and Optimus. Darla changed her bipedal mode from semi bipedal to ambulance bipedal and back to semi bipedal. Everyone looked at her in awe. Darla just smiled and went back to work. Ratchet couldn't take his optics off of Darla though. He thought that she looked beautiful with flames and thought that she looked 'hot'. For both reasons.

Darla looked and saw Ratchet staring at her and smiled at him. Ratchet quickly turned away and blushed. Darla smiled and shook her helm. She was in love with Ratchet and she knew for sure now that Ratchet loved her.

At the end of the day Darla was being taken through basic training and had the skills of a warrior. Ratchet watched as she fought Optimus in hand to hand to combat and she instantly took him down in only 3 minutes. Everyone stared in shock. Darla was 3 feet 6 inches below Optimus's height, 6 inches shorter than Ratchet. Darla helped Optimus up and he thanked her.

Optimus once again got into fighting stance and so did Darla. This time though they used their energon blades. Darla spun around and struck Optimus in the chassis with her pede and he flew back. Optimus landed on his pedes and ran towards Darla who had also landed on her pedes, but she simply dodged the blow and transformed her blades back to her servos. Everyone watched, intrigued in the battle.

Optimus once again charged and this time Darla spun around from the blow and hit Optimus in the back. Optimus flew forward and hit the ground. He flipped over and was met by 2 energon blades to his chassis and helm.

Optimus looked up and saw Darla raise an optic ridge in question to why she had beat him a second time. He looked at the others then back to her in awe. Darla transformed her blades and once again helped Optimus up.

This time everybot fought Darla in hand to hand combat except for Ratchet, who knew that he was going to lose if he did. Darla leapt into the air and hit Bulk' in the face plates and he fell on the ground and was out.

Darla landed on her pedes and kicked Arcee in the chassis and she flew back, hit a wall, and fell to the ground, and was out as well. Bumblebee ran up and Darla threw 3 punches and a kick and sent him flying, hitting a wall, and falling to the ground and was out as well.

Smokescreen charged, and with his phase shifter, went through Optimus and tried to kick Darla, but she smiled and grabbed his pede and swung him 180 degrees and into a wall. He fell to the ground and was out as well. Wheeljack came and ran at her. Darla dodged the blow, grabbed his arm from behind her, and flung him over her helm onto the ground from behind her and he was out as well.

At that point Dan had finally gotten into the speakers and plugged in Darla's favorite song, _**E.T**_. Darla smiled as Ultra Magnus charged at her and she simply jumped, spinning in the air, and hit him in the chassis, sending him flying into a wall and landing on the floor, out of the match.

Optimus was the only one left. Darla charged and hit Optimus blow after blow and kicked him in the chassis. Optimus went flying back but landed on his pedes just as the song ended. Darla and Optimus charged at each other and their flames started to glow as the song started up again. They didn't stop to ask questions though, but simply kept charging.

They met each other and they started to throw punch and kick at the same time with the same servo or pede and would dodge with the same movements. They kicked at each other with the same pede and they went flying back because of the force and hit a wall each.

They got up and charged again and punched and kicked with the same servo and pede at the same time again and flew back because of the force. They hit a wall again as the song ended. Darla looked at Optimus who looked back at her. They charged once more and the same thing happened again.

Darla and Optimus stopped and looked at each other and nodded. The 2 charged at each other and activated their energon swords and met each other in the middle of the room. Darla and Optimus swiped at each other with the same movements and blocking maneuvers.

Darla's optics started to glow brighter as well as Optimus's and they charged and hit each other's sword with so much force that they broke each other's sword. They flew back with the force of the impact and hit a wall. They got up while clutching their helms and with the same movements approached each other. Everyone was amazed that they matched each other.

All of a sudden their spark chambers started to glow and they looked at everyone else. Then Primus himself came before them and said, "Darla Brown you are a Cybertronian with an unordinary history. You are related to one of high authority. His name is Optimus Prime. You are a Prime as well. You are Solus Prime. Even though you were born a human, you were born on Cybertron. Your parents didn't want you, but wanted your twin, Orion Pax, otherwise known as Optimus Prime. They took your power to use your T-cog away and placed you in a stasis pod and you were sent into outer space. For 19,000 years you were in the stasis pod. You crashed on earth and were raised by Sherry and Ron Brown. Your original designation is Sirius Pax. You are 19,019 years old, like your twin. You share the same actions at times and you have a twin spark bond. Take care and live your Cybertronian life as well as your human life with your Cybertronian and human family." And Primus was gone.

Darla looked at Optimus who was looking at Darla and smiling. "I remembah, I remembah! No wandah I could understand 'Bee and knew so much about yah all without studyin'! Because I had learned it back on Cybertron!" Darla said and hugged her twin who graciously hugged her back. Darla then felt her spark pulse with love from her brother. Darla sent her love to her brother and he said, "I will not lose my sister again." "And I will not lose my brothah again." Darla said back.

They pulled away from each other and looked at the others. They smiled when they saw the looks on everyone's faces and face plates. "What? We're twins. And why didn't yah tell me that I wasn't your birth child?" Darla said. Her human mom and dad looked down. Darla transformed and sped out the door.

When Darla transformed she was at her favorite spot in all of Nevada, A little grotto. Darla sat down and started to cry. She heard a motor and looked up. Ratchet was driving towards her. Darla wiped her energon tears away and watched as Ratchet transformed in front of her.

Ratchet sat down by Darla and pulled her into a hug. Darla just sat there with Ratchet. Darla looked up at Ratchet and smiled. Before she could look back down, Ratchet kissed her. Darla kissed back willingly, loving that Ratchet liked her.

They pulled away and looked at each other, smiling. Darla kissed Ratchet and he responded immediately. They smiled into the kiss and didn't pull away for a long time. After about 10 minutes they heard engines and pulled away from each other.

They looked forward and saw that everyone was coming towards them and Darla looked away. She didn't want to see anyone except for Ratchet or her brother, Optimus. Darla looked back when she heard everyone transform and saw that all the humans were there.

Darla looked away and buried her helm in Ratchet's chassis, still not wanting to see anyone. Ratchet wrapped his arm around her comfortingly and Darla turned back around. Everyone had worry on their faces and face plates.

Darla looked up a little more and saw that her twin was watching her intently and she sent through her and her brother's spark bond that she was fine but didn't want to see anyone except for Ratchet and him.

Optimus nodded, but didn't do anything but sit down by her and Ratchet. Darla smiled. Her 2 favorite 'bots ever were beside her right then and there and something told her that they wouldn't ever leave her side.

Everyone looked at them and just stared. Darla's human mom tried to come near the 3, but Darla roared at her and she backed off. Darla didn't want to be near anyone but Optimus and Ratchet. Everyone backed up when Darla started to glow purple from her optics, except for Optimus and Ratchet who were going to stay by Darla's side.

When the glow died down everyone looked in awe. Darla had Unicron's dark energon mixed with her pure energon and it showed in her optics. Darla looked at Optimus and Ratchet who told her this and she had the look of confusion on her face plates.

Darla got up and walked over to everyone, but they backed up. Darla looked at them confused then remembered that Unicron had purple optics and sat down and started to cry, she knew that she had dark energon in her veins.

Darla had been lied to and now her new friends were afraid of her. Ratchet and Optimus came up to her and started to comfort her. She smiled at them but then put her helm back in her servos. Everyone came up to her cautiously and she looked up. Raf and Miko walked up to her more certain and hugged her pede.

She looked down at them and smiled. She picked them up to look at them in the eyes and said, "Thank yah… for not bein' afraid of me." They smiled at her and hugged her servo. Darla set them down, but they stayed close to her. Darla knew that there were people that trusted her now, even ones that knew what dark energon did to things.

She looked back at the others and saw that everyone was looking at her intently. Darla transformed to her human self and looked up at them intently. Darla put her phone on _**light 'em up**_, full blast, and started to walk away. Darla walked away then when was a certain ways away hopped into the air. When she was on the ground she turned around. She had transformed into a Cybertronian griffin! "She could do that before she became a Cybertronian." Dan supplied.

At that moment Megatron came over head. Darla's song restarted and Megatron landed on the ground. "Hello, Unicron. I thought you would be bigger… and a Cybertronian." He said smiling. Darla charged, clearly angry. Megatron pulled out a piece of dark energon and placed it in his spark chamber.

Darla roared and leapt into the air. She transformed into her Cybertronian self and her radio was playing _**light 'em up**_. Darla landed on Megatron and started throwing punches at him. Megatron was glowing purple everywhere and Darla was too.

Darla pulled Megatron up and stared into his optics. "I AM NOT UNICRON!" She screamed/snarled and pushed him away from her. Megatron looked at her intently and saw that she looked exactly like Optimus. Darla walked over to him, arms swaying back and forward in front of her, and Unicron appeared, walking behind her the same way.

"You shall battle my 13th great granddaughter, but you will not win. Sirius will not back down and you will be defeated." Unicron said. Darla's optics glowed and she charged. Megatron tried to transform but Darla leapt up and grabbed his alt. mode.

Darla lobbed him over everyone's head and helm and her optics stopped glowing as bright and harsh as they ever were and Unicron placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked at him and growled/screamed, "I WILL NEVAH BE LIKE YAH!"

Unicron disappeared and Darla calmed down and looked back at everyone with determination and sternness. Darla walked over to her twin and smiled up at him then looked over at Ratchet who had walked up to them and smiled at him as well. Darla was going to fit in perfectly.


	2. friends

**What do you mean? 2**

**friends**

It's been a week and Sirius is still living with her human family, but she spends most of her time helping her twin and boyfriend. More of Sirius's friends are coming to Jasper and Miko and Raf are still staying with Sirius. Will Sirius's Missouri friends find out more than they should about her? Will the Autobots find out about Ratchet and Sirius? I am Sirius and this is what happens. This story is mine but I only own Sirius, her family, friends, and pets.

Ratchet watched as Sirius finished her driving test and beat Smokescreen. "You cheated Sirius!" Smokescreen proclaimed but Ratchet said, "No she didn't, she took the track and didn't cut through." Smokescreen rolled his optics and Sirius sped around Smokescreen and Ratchet's pedes and sped off. Ratchet and Smokescreen looked at each other and sped off after her.

Sirius drifted around a tight corner and Ratchet barely made it but Smokescreen hit the wall. Sirius came to a dead end and Smokescreen and Ratchet transformed up and Sirius did the same and turned around. Sirius smiled at them and turned around and ran towards the wall.

The 2 watched as Sirius ran up the rock wall and flipped over their helms and transformed over their helms and gracefully landed, speeding away. Sirius drove out of the canyon and looked back with her rear view mirrors and laughed, she had just drifted past the tight corner and Smokescreen once again hit the wall and Ratchet barely made it.

Everyone was at the racetrack, looking for the 3, and saw that Ratchet and Smokescreen were chasing after Sirius, she was in her semi mode, and Sirius drifted and Smokescreen spun out as well as Ratchet and Sirius sped around everyone's pedes.

Everyone else transformed and sped after her. Sirius drifted and did a 180 with ease as everyone else failed and Sirius shouted, "I think y'all need practice and not me!" and she went back in the canyon and drifted past the tight corner. Everyone hit the wall except for Ratchet and Optimus, who barely missed hitting it.

Sirius laughed and sped forward. Sirius came back to the dead end and transformed and looked at everyone and turned on her radio to, _**super hero**_, and smiled at them and ran to the wall once again and flipped over their helms, transformed over their helms, and gracefully landed on the ground, speeding away.

Sirius watched through her rear view mirror as, only Ratchet this time, made it past the tight corner and she laughed. Sirius turned around and drove backwards and everyone watched her as she drove away from desert bushes and such.

Sirius drove back and forwards to the beat of the music. Sirius had her radio blaring and everyone listened to, _**super hero**_, and Sirius transformed and something spectacular happened. Sirius suddenly had a jetpack and new blaster cannon on her back!

Sirius activated her jet pack and flew into the sky and back to the base. Sirius moved back and forward to the beat of the song and everyone sped after her. Smokescreen, Ratchet, and Optimus were in the lead and side by side, but Ratchet and Optimus pulled ahead. Sirius looked back and started to nod her helm to the beat of the music.

All of a sudden Megatron came out of nowhere and flew behind Sirius. Sirius sped in the canyon, and at the last minute, pulled up, hoping the Megatron would run into the wall, but he followed her actions. Sirius sped out of the canyon and Megatron was right behind her. All the 'bots watched as Sirius landed and Megatron did the same. Sirius activated her mask as the song restarted and ran forward, spun around and punched Megatron in the helm, causing him to fly back and hit the rock wall.

Sirius had barely had fighting training and everyone was about to come in and fight for her but every last Decepticon came out of nowhere and attacked her and just focused on her. Megatron was still getting out of the hole that he had made from the force of Sirius's punch so she activated her jet pack and flew in the air, causing all the flier 'cons to come after her. Sirius flew around and the 'cons shot at her, but she dodged them and turned around.

Sirius brought out her new blaster and shot at the 'cons and activated her blaster from her left hand and shot with it as well. 'cons fell out of the sky so fast because of Sirius's aim. Soon there were only 100 some flier 'cons left and they fled.

Sirius landed and deactivated her jet pack and walked with timed steps to the beat of the music and moved her arms as she stalked over to Megatron and nodded her helm to the beat. Megatron got out of the hole, finally, and looked at Sirius coming towards him and smiled.

_**Super hero**_, restarted and Sirius stopped. Sirius looked up and her optics were glowing purple and blue. Sirius smiled and Megatron charged. Megatron pulled out his sword and pointed it at Sirius's spark, but Sirius jumped out of the way, spun in the air without using her jet pack, hit Megatron in the back, and landed on her pedes gracefully as Megatron hit the rock wall face plates first.

Megatron got up and Sirius smiled and activated her jet pack and flew around as Megatron flew after her. Sirius moved back and forward to the beat of the music and the shots that Megatron fired missed her. Sirius turned around and Megatron came straight at her.

Everyone watched as Megatron tried to ram into Sirius, but Sirius punched his alt. mode and grabbed it and said behind her face mask, "MEGATRON! BE GONE!" Sirius threw Megatron away from her and he hit the rock wall once more.

Sirius flew away and Megatron flew in the opposite direction with the Decepticons following him. Sirius flew down towards everyone else and said as she flew by, "Yah comin' or what?" Sirius flew off and Ratchet transformed and sped after her as she did fancy flips in the air.

Everyone followed Ratchet and Sirius and she put on _**I'm a survivor**_ and Megatron came out of nowhere once again, with the predacon though. Sirius stopped and looked at her team mates then to the predacon and Megatron. Megatron flew off and the predacon charged at Sirius.

Sirius flew into the air, turned towards the ground, and deactivated her jet pack. Sirius's team mates stared at her as she fell face plates first, but the she started to transform into something. Sirius finished transforming and everyone looked at her in awe, she was a purple and black predacon! Sirius flew at the predacon and shot purple fire at it. The predacon's wing was hit and it spun to the ground and transformed. Sirius landed on the ground and transformed as well.

Sirius looked at the predacon with her radio playing _**I'm a survivor**_ and the predacon said, "All predacons shall bow down to me, Prediking!" Sirius smiled and said, "Yah are wrong there." Sirius and Prediking transformed and charged at each other and Sirius shot fire at Prediking and he shot fire back.

Sirius shot fire at the ground and Prediking stopped and looked around. Sirius flew up and landed on Prediking and he reared. Sirius forced Prediking to the ground and he transformed and rolled over and Sirius jumped on him and was about to shoot fire at him, but he said, "All hail, Predaqueen."

Sirius got up off of the predacon and transformed up and helped him up. The predacon looked at the 'bots and back at Sirius and she nodded. The predacon walked over to the 'bots and said, "My true designation is Predicoin. I am now one for your side and under Predaqueen's command." The 'bots looked at Sirius and she nodded. Predicoin transformed and Sirius activated her jet pack and the 'bots transformed and they all headed for the base.

The 'bots came in the base first and the humans asked where Sirius was and everyone laughed, including Optimus! "Come on in!" Ratchet called and Sirius flew in with Predicoin right behind her. Sirius landed and Predicoin landed as well and transformed. The humans cowered down when they saw Predicoin, but Sirius rolled her optics and said, "Predicoin is one for the Autobot side." The humans walked forward and Predicoin smiled at them.

"What Predaqueen says is true; I am under her command to help the Autobot's side." Predicoin said and everyone looked at Sirius and she nodded. Sirius saw that there was something on Predicoin's helm and grabbed it and yanked it off gently. Sirius looked at it and said, "I video recordah. It recorded everythin' from when I beat Smokescreen tah when I beat Predicoin." Sirius plugged the video recorder and it replayed everything that happened.

Everyone looked at Sirius, her family never knew that she could be like this, and the 'bots didn't realize that she was that skilled. Sirius looked at everyone questioningly as to why they were looking at her the way they were, but they didn't answer.

Sirius shrugged and went off to train. "Sirius?" Sirius turned around and saw Raf a kneelt down and asked, "Yes Raf?" "How did you get a jet pack, new blaster, and how did you transform into a predacon?" "That even I do not know, Raf."

Raf nodded and climbed up her arm and she smiled and she walked off to the training room. Everyone looked at each other and quickly followed her and Raf. Sirius walked into the training room and sat Raf down on the ground gently.

Sirius walked to the training system and put it on top level as everyone came in and Raf said to them, "She's putting the system on top level." Everyone sat down and Sirius stood in the middle of the room and transformed to her human self and put her head down.

The 'cons charged and when they started to shoot at Sirius when they were 7 yards away, Sirius ran to a wall with the blaster fire on her heels. Sirius lifted her sleeve and everyone saw that a touch pad was now wired into her arm!

Sirius put on _**shut up and drive**_ and ran up a wall. Sirius looked down at the 'cons and walked out of the way of the blasts as they came at her. Sirius jumped off of the wall and transformed and landed on 2 'cons and punched and kicked others.

All those 'cons offlined and Sirius charged at the other 'cons. She flipped over their helms and cut some off. Sirius looked at the 'cons and there were only 3 out of a hundred left! Sirius looked at 2 out of the 3 'cons and shot them down with ease.

Sirius looked at the last 'con, it was Megatron. Sirius transformed to her human self and looked up at him. Megatron started to shoot and Sirius jumped up and wheels activated from her feet as the song restarted! Sirius sped around Megatron's pedes and he shot at her, but missed.

Sirius sped to a wall and deactivated her wheels and ran up the wall. Megatron shot at Sirius and she walked out of the way of them. Sirius activated blasters from her hands and started to shoot Megatron! Sirius started to sing with the song and sway to the beat and the shots missed her by half an inch!

Sirius smiled and activated energon swords from her hands and jumped off the wall. Sirius cut Megatron's chassis and transformed and punched him repeatedly and he flew back when Sirius hit him in the face plates.

Megatron offlined and Sirius turned towards everyone as the holoform vanished and kept the song on as she walked out of the room. "HOLD THE PHONE!" Miko screamed and ran after Sirius as well as everyone else.

Sirius turned around and looked at everyone. "How. Did. You. Do. That?" Miko asked slowly and Sirius replied, "It came tah me naturally." Sirius walked away and everyone looked at each other and Sirius just kept walking and walked into the med-bay.

Sirius turned to her human self and climbed up the latter that she had installed for herself when she wanted to sit at Ratchet's desk and sat at her personal spot of the desk. Sirius pulled a drawer out and brought out a wrap, needle, and thread. Sirius pulled up her pant leg and undid the wrap that was there and saw that, as she expected, her stitches had come out. Sirius pulled the stitches out and started to carefully sew herself up.

Sirius finished and put the new wrap on and hid the other utensils and carefully climbed down the latter. She walked out to the main room as she transformed, if she was a Cybertronian the stitches wouldn't come out.

Sirius carefully walked out and everyone looked at her and she only nodded and transformed and sped out. Optimus transformed and sped after her. Optimus found Sirius where she was when she first faced Megatron, in her human form. Optimus transformed and walked up to her and asked, "What is bothering you, Sirius?"

Sirius looked up and turned her head away. Optimus sat by her and she lifted up her pant leg and showed her twin her wrapped leg. "What happened?" Optimus asked, concerned for his sister. Sirius sighed and said, "When I was battlin' on the second tah top level, I accidentally cut myself with my human energon blade. A mistake I shouldn't have made." "Everyone learns from their mistakes, Sirius." Optimus said.

Sirius nodded and carefully got up and Optimus noticed that she was trying to not put pressure on her leg and said, "You shouldn't use your leg if you aren't supposed to." Sirius nodded and said, "I'm just helpin' y'all out. It's my job as an Autobot."

"Sometimes… you can only do so much. You have succeeded in changing the predacon's ways, now it is on our side. You have given us strength that we haven't had in a long time, courage, and a reason to go on. Those are some of the ways that you have helped us. Do what you can and if you are hurt, do what you are capable of." Optimus said and Sirius looked up at him and nodded.

Sirius looked up at the sky and just stared. Sirius heard a noise, a scream, far away. Sirius looked at Optimus and said, "I heard a scream, one of my friends' scream." Sirius transformed and transformed to her alt. mode as Optimus did and they sped off. Sirius scanned the area and found her friends, and a Decepticon!

Sirius sped around a corner and saw the Decepticon, Megatron. "MEGATRON!" Sirius screamed and Megatron looked around and said, "Sirius, a pleasure to see you! What do these humans mean to you?" "Sirius, do what you must." Optimus said and Sirius revved her engine in response. "With pleasure." Sirius snarled and her radio started to play _**shut up and drive**_.

Sirius transformed and growled to Megatron, "Hurt any of my friends and yah won't see anothah day." Megatron laughed and Sirius punched him in the face plates. Megatron got up and lashed out and Sirius jumped out of the way. "YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME!" Megatron said and Sirius smiled.

Sirius brought out her new blaster and shot Megatron in the chassis multiple times and he flew back. "Curse you Sirius!" Megatron growled and hit Sirius in the chassis and she flew back. "SIRIUS!" Optimus yelled and transformed and hit Megatron repeatedly in the chassis and face plates.

Sirius carefully got up and checked herself and she was fine. Sirius ran up to her brother and Megatron and she and her brother punched him over and over and Megatron transformed and flew off. Sirius growled and scowled then looked at her friends, who were cowering in the ally corner. Sirius sighed and transformed to her human self and said, "Come out, it is alright."

Sirius's friends looked at her in disbelief then up at Optimus and Sirius said, "He is a friend, family for me." Sirius's friends came out and Sirius went back to her Autobot self and she and Optimus transformed and Sirius's friends climbed in. Sirius and Optimus sped off to the base.

:::… Megatron got tah my friends; we're bringin' them back tah base…:::

:::… Yes Sirius…:::

Sirius and Optimus sped into base and stopped in front of everyone and opened their doors. Sirius's friends hopped out and Sirius and Optimus transformed. "And I thought they would be out here." Sirius said and continued. "Guys! Come out here!"

Everyone came out and Sirius's friends looked at her in disbelief and Sirius just nodded. Sirius walked off and Sirius's friends looked at everyone and followed her. "Sirius, what is this place?" Sirius turned around and smiled and said, "Meet my science club."

Sirius's friends looked at everyone again and asked, "How are you one of them?" Sirius snickered and said, "I was born on Cybertron, my home planet, 19,019 years ago. I was sent intah space by my parents when I was very little and was in space for 19,000 years. When I crashed on earth my human mothah and fathah had found me and raised me with my human family."

Ratchet walked up to Sirius and she looked at him. "You have met everyone." Sirius stated and her friends looked at her confused. All the 'bots snickered and transformed and activated their holoforms except for Ratchet and Sirius. Sirius and Ratchet transformed to their human selves and Sirius's friends' jaws dropped. Sirius and Ratchet snickered and Sirius said, "Surprised much?"

Her friends nodded and Sirius smirked. "How long have you been like this?" Shyann asked and Sirius said, "Since my first day here, the day yah came tah see me. That was the day my T-cog reactivated." their jaws dropped again and Sirius snickered.

Kasey's phone went off along with Shelly's and they answered. Their eyes grew wide and they hung up. "What's wrong?" Sirius asked and Kasey said, "Everyone's coming down here to Jasper from 7th grade." Sirius fainted and Ratchet caught her as she fell back. "This is goin' tah be a problem." Ratchet stated as he picked Sirius up and went into the med-bay and sat her on a medical bed.

Sirius soon woke up and shook her head and said, "I was totally not excpetctin' that." Ratchet nodded and Sirius looked out to the main room and said, "How are we goin' tah keep this secret from everyone?"

"We'll try our best." Ratchet replied and Sirius nodded and got up, but her pant leg came up and Ratchet pushed Sirius back down gently. He took the wrap off and Sirius sighed when Ratchet looked at her and she said, "I'm fine. I just cut myself a little."

Ratchet looked at her and raised an eyebrow and Sirius kissed him and he kissed back and let the cut be, he knew that Sirius could take care of herself. They pulled away and Sirius walked out to the main room and everyone looked at her.

Kasey ran up to Sirius and said, "Predicoin said that you are a queen and that you are a predacon and griffin." Sirius nodded and transformed to her griffin self and roared at her and Kasey backed up a little. Sirius heard Ratchet snicker and moved her ears towards him.

He was snickering. Sirius turned around and ran at Ratchet and he shouted as Sirius pounced onto him. Sirius sat on Ratchet's stomach with her tail moving back and forward and cocked her head to one side as she stared into his eyes.

Ratchet tried to sit up, but Sirius pushed him back down gently with her paw. Ratchet growled and Sirius growled back. Everyone laughed and Sirius carefully got off of Ratchet. He ran at her and she ran away.

Sirius transformed and pulled up her sleeve and activated _**E.T.**_ from her touch pad and turned and ran. Everyone laughed at the song and Sirius ran as fast as she ever has, she knew that Ratchet would get payback for pouncing on him somehow.

Sirius and Ratchet had ridden to base on the horses and Sirius whistled and they came up beside her. Sirius jumped into the air and landed with one foot on each other the horses' backs and they rode forward, Sirius's hands behind her back and singing _**E.T.**_.

Sirius looked back at Ratchet and saw that he had stopped and she laughed. Sirius neighed at the horses and they slowed down and trotted over to Ratchet. Sirius looked down at Ratchet and without warning, Ratchet grabbed her and pulled her down and Sirius yelled. Sirius tried to run away and Ratchet held onto her.

Sirius growled and her eyes started to glow. Sirius activated her blasters and shot at Ratchet's feet and he didn't move. Sirius growled and put her blasters up and waited for Ratchet to do what he was going to do. Ratchet looked into Sirius's eyes, which were partly covered by her hair, and Sirius stared back.

Sirius waited and Ratchet let her go and quickly transformed and grabbed Sirius before she could run. Sirius growled and Ratchet kept his hold on her and Sirius said, "One of the worst punishments, bein' held." Ratchet snickered and Sirius slumped against his servo digit barrier.

Ratchet walked to his station without much care about Sirius's friends and held Sirius as he looked at his data. "Come on! I wanna help!" Sirius said and Ratchet snickered and said, "Pay back." Sirius slumped against Ratchet's servo digits and just sat there.

Sirius looked down at her friends on the platform and waved and said, "This is how Ratchet gets payback, don't get him mad or y'all be in this position." They nodded and Sirius sighed and messed with her touch pad.

"Sirius, you still haven't shown me your predacon form." Kasey said and Sirius pointed up at Ratchet and he said, "Not 'til I believe she's had enough punishment." Sirius didn't look away from her touch pad and sighed.

Sirius looked down at John and he growled and hit Ratchet's armor. That got Sirius mad. Sirius jumped out of Ratchet's servo and transformed into her griffin mode and landed on top of John. John screamed and Sirius growled, "Lay anothah hand on Ratchet and you're grounded for life!"

Sirius flew back up to Ratchet's servo and curled up in it and went to sleep.

Sirius was gently shaken awake and Sirius looked around and saw herself on Ratchet's desk and being shaken by Ratchet. Sirius sat up and Ratchet said, "Your friends will be here in 10 minutes." Sirius's eyes opened wide and Ratchet and Sirius jumped down onto Shilo and Flicker.

They rode out of base with the Autobots following with everyone. Sirius and Ratchet jumped over vehicles and people and Sirius saw her friend's cars and pointed and said, "Just up ahead!" Ratchet nodded and they rode forward.

Sirius looked back and saw Megatron coming up and said, "Scrap." Sirius burst forward with Ratchet and Optimus, Optimus and Ratchet had seen Megatron too. The 3 got in front of Sirius's friends' cars and Sirius said, "Get out and behind us now!" They all did so and Megatron came up and Sirius roared, the traffic cleared. "Darla, what is that!?" Sirius's friends asked and Sirius tilted her head down as Megatron heard her name.

"A scientist with the Autobots!" Megatron said and Sirius said, "No, Megatron. It is Sirius." Sirius jumped off of Shilo and walked forward with timed steps. "Darla, get back here! What are you doing!?" Sirius's friends asked and Sirius ran at Megatron and yelled, "I have faced yah before and I shall face yah again!"

Sirius transformed with her speakers playing _**shut up and drive**_ and struck Megatron in the face plates. Sirius walked forward and Megatron got up. Sirius pulled out her new blaster and shot at Megatron. Ratchet rode Flicker up to Sirius's friends and said, "She is facing her kind. She is a Cybertronian." "All that blabber about Cybertronian was true after all." Ethan said.

Megatron flew back and Sirius said, "My old name was Darla, now I am Sirius, once again!" Megatron's optics grew wide as Sirius walked forward and towards him. Sirius pulled out her swords and slashed Megatron on the arm and Megatron growled.

Sirius turned on _**I wanna go**_ and started to sing as she punched Megatron over and over. Megatron flew back and quickly got up. "So that's how you want to play human? Then we'll play that way!" Megatron quickly got up and hit Sirius in the chassis and flew back and Optimus quickly transformed and snarled, "Do not touch my twin!"

Optimus started to hit Megatron repeatedly. Ratchet transformed and ran over to Sirius and she said, "I'm fine, I'm fine." Sirius flipped up and started to glow. Sirius walked over to Megatron and Optimus and growled loudly, "Don't even harm my twin!" Megatron punched Optimus and he went flying back and Sirius roared and transformed into her predacon self and roared again.

Predicoin came from the sky and landed by Sirius. Sirius looked at him and nodded and they shot fire at Megatron. Megatron transformed and yelled, "I'll get you, Sirius!" Sirius growled in response and quickly ran over to Optimus and Ratchet.

"How is he?" Sirius asked as she transformed and bent down by her twin. "He's alright, just mesh wounds." Sirius nodded and helped Optimus up. Sirius walked over to her new arriving friends and transformed and said, "Welcome tah my new life."

Everyone stared at her and she rolled her eyes and Optimus walked up to them as well as Ratchet. Katie looked at Ratchet and asked Sirius, "So, you got the medical stripe design from…" "Ratchet? Yes." Sirius said as she transformed to her Autobot self. Everyone got out of the Autobots and they transformed and Sirius's friends looked around at them. Sirius snickered and said, "Get used tah it."

Predicoin came up to them and Kasey ran up to him and hugged his helm and he purred and rubbed against her. Shyann high fived Arcee. Audrey and Shelly ran to Wheeljack and he let them climb onto his servo.

Kinsey ran to 'Bee and he let her climb into his servo. Sirius looked down at everyone and asked, "And who was it that said that Autobots and Decepticons weren't real?" a few stepped back and Sirius snickered.

Sirius looked at everyone and smiled. "This is impossible!" Kayla said and Sirius shook her helm. "Yah aren't in a dream. This is real." Kayla's eyes widened and Sirius snickered. Sirius smiled at Ratchet and Optimus and looked back at her friends.

"Yep, she takes after Ratchet and Optimus, just as she said." Kinsey said to everyone and they looked at her. "Get in your cars and follow us. Shilo! Flickah! Follow!" Sirius said and transformed and sped off. She quickly sped forward and looked to see the others behind her. She sped faster.

She burst through the opening and skidded to a stop. She transformed up to be met by Ratchet's lips to hers. He pulled away as the others came in. "Short secret." She complimented and Ratchet said, "What secret?" Sirius rolled her optics. Predicoin walked forward and said, "That secret lasted for a short time." Sirius and Ratchet asked in unison, "What secret?"

They smiled and Predicoin sighed then smiled. "Really!?" Katie said and Sirius nodded and said, "Welcome tah my life."


End file.
